<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Debeautification of War by Paladin4TheRight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24684625">The Debeautification of War</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paladin4TheRight/pseuds/Paladin4TheRight'>Paladin4TheRight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>South Park, South Park: Stick of Truth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Multi, Other, Short One Shot, South Park: The Stick of Truth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:35:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24684625</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paladin4TheRight/pseuds/Paladin4TheRight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>War is never beautiful.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Debeautification of War</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>War was never beautiful. It was a horrible, destructive force that murdered innocent people. It’s scattered throughout history as if it should be thought as a common engagement. Pitiful and worthless. It wrought nothing but pain and suffering upon all who stood upon the brink. It tears families and loved ones apart; devastates the environment leaving behind huge scars and blemishes across the earth. It assassinates the souls of all involved.</p>
<p>Yet, in this moment, time stood still. After a battle, eerie silence embraces the land and diminishes the cries of pain or sadness. The last of the fighting either departed elsewhere or given up and succumbed. In the vast emptiness of the battlefield, two remained standing side by side; one royal guard and his king. Raven hair dripped with sweat and clung to the sides of his cheeks and the back of his neck, all free from under his silver and blue helmet. After cleaning off his crimson coated blade, he sheathed it and turned into the direction of his king. Curled, fire-red hair adorned the top of his head along with an oak-wood crown perfectly shaped by elf magic. The crown would change according to season and it now had tiny green buds and small, white flowers blended into soft curls of molten lava. The king held his head high as he carefully surveyed his surroundings; as majestic as he appeared, sadness displayed over his complexion. The royal guard ached to see such a face on his mighty king. The guard opened his mouth to say something but what could he possibly say to the king at a time like this? </p>
<p>Movement in the background drew his attention away from the royalty that stood before him and saw a rogue enemy taking cover in the foliage about 200 yards away. He realized too late that he held a bow and arrow aimed for the king. In a split-second reaction as the enemy let the arrow fly, the royal guard forcibly took the arms of the king and spun them both to trade places. On impact, the velocity of the arrow made the sturdy guard’s back arch and he screamed out. As he felt the searing pain of the arrowhead embedded between his ribs in his back, he collapsed against his stoic king. He observed his highness’s face as he held him tightly and scanned the wooded area; the enemy had vanished. Large green eyes focused down to the royal guard who coughed, wincing in pain when the bitter, copper taste flushed onto his tongue. Worry. The guard could see it written like a book on his royalty’s appearance. Guilt. Sadness. The guard’s legs began to fail him under his weight and along with him came the king still holding on. <br/>“…Your Highness?” </p>
<p>“Do not speak.”</p>
<p>He coughed once more and could taste more bitterness and it trailed from the corner of his lips. More sadness; more guilt. The king whispered the fluid language of his elven race and the pain ebbed away. He could hear the distress in his king’s voice as he enchanted.</p>
<p>“I regret nothing.” </p>
<p>Emerald orbs met the royal guard’s dilated ocean pools once more and they glistened.</p>
<p>“Stan…”</p>
<p>“Do you…think we will meet again?”</p>
<p>Mourning is what the royal guard observed now. He was seeing a side to his king that he had never wanted to bear witness to; never wanted to be the cause of. His heart ached more for his ruler. If he were to move on to a better place, he wouldn’t want to be anywhere without his king. He coughed more and the king pressed his forehead against the injured guard, calming the tickle in his lungs.</p>
<p>“I…have no doubt in my mind.” </p>
<p>The royal guard smiled weakly; teeth glazed in red as he tenderly watched his beloved royalty. He soaked in the sight before him: The stoic monarch with his eyes closed, his red lashes formed crescents against his pale cheeks that were lightly dusted with freckles. Fire-red curls looped and spilled around his face under the rightfully adorned crown. The view was beautiful.</p>
<p>“Good…” He huffed out a frail laugh. “I don’t want to be anywhere without you, Kyle.”</p>
<p>War was never beautiful, but this moment truly was just that: beautiful. It was the last thing Stan ever wanted to see.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a one shot I wrote. I am not sure if I will make this into a full AU or not...it was just an idea that came to mind and I really wanted to write it. </p>
<p>If anyone would be remotely interested in this AU and full chapters or something, please let me know!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>